


I never wanted that for my son

by robronfan18



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Counciling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronfan18/pseuds/robronfan18
Summary: Robert receives a Phone call from ross saying Rebecca has been in a fatal car accident bringing back sad memories for Robert





	I never wanted that for my son

In the pub robert is having a quiet drink with Aaron when his phone rings he picks up and awnsers it 

Robert:hello 

A panicked Ross awnsers in a shaky voice

Ross:Robert 

Robert:Ross what's wrong 

Ross: it's um its Rebecca she's been in a car accident 

Roberts in shock as he hears Ross sob over the phone

Aaron:Robert what's happened 

Robert:is seb okay please tell me he wasn't in the car 

Ross:no he was with his nanny hes fine

Robert breathes a sigh of relief 

Robert:is Rebecca alright 

Ross:the doctors did everything they could but... she didn't make it

He brakes down and Robert is in shock until Aaron touches his wrist

Aaron:rob what's going on 

Robert:I'll come straight there

He hangs up the phone and looks at Aaron 

Robert:Rebecca's been in a car accident she's dead Aaron 

Aaron looks at him in shock 

Aaron:is seb

Robert:he's okay he was with his nanny 

Aaron:oh thank god

Robert gets up from the table 

Robert:we need to get to seb

He rushes out of the door and Aaron follows him to his car 

Aaron:wait let me drive

Robert:thank you 

They get in and drive out of the village.


End file.
